Work Together
by Jexy
Summary: A Swanqueen twist on the season 3 episodes with more bickering, sexual tension, and sexiness added in. Rated M for language (as of now).
1. Chapter 1

So what I'm going to try and do is put a SwanQueen twist on the current episodes of OUAT season 3. I will try and do a chapter a week (one for every new episode). I hope you enjoy!

** Work Together**

"Miss. Swan get a grip on that rope and help steady us!" The rain was coming down harder as the wind got worse.

"I'm trying!" Hook was steering as the rest of us were trying to keep up the sails. All of us but Mary Margaret; she was clinging to David. Everyone was worried about getting the boat through the portal and then to Neverland. As I pulled the rope, I remembered the day I gave birth to Henry. It was painful giving him up but I had to do it. I was no mother. When I heard Regina struggle I looked over at her. For some reason my heart swelled with…some emotion that I couldn't place. I was happy that she gave Henry such a good life but then was sad that all of this has happened.

We finally made it through the portal to steady water and we all had some relief. "Welcome mates, to Neverland." We could see a small jungle looking island in the distance. David made sure Mary Margaret was okay as I glanced over to Regina. She was rubbing her right arm as I walked over. I guess when she wrapped the rope around it to get a better grip it clenched down more than she thought. "Your arm okay?" Her dark eyes flashed up at me and she shot me a smirk.

"Yes it's okay. What do you want Miss. Swan?" Her voice was a hiss. I couldn't blame her though. Everyone was under a great deal of stress.

"Look, I don't like this anymore then you do but we need to work together if we're going to save Henry. Now let me see your arm." Regina watched me skeptically as she pushed up the sleeve of her coat. There were red marks where the rope was wrapped around her arm.

"What are…"

"Back up." I drew my sword and held it towards Mr. Gold. His eyes grew a moment but then he chuckled.

"Oh come on dearie, you really think that silly sword can do anything to me?" I never withdrew my sword.

"Emma…" David and Mary Margaret looked shocked. I'm not sure if it was because I was protecting Regina or if it was because I drew my sword on someone. No one said a word and I didn't back down until I heard Hook chuckling in the background.

"Well it seems the Knight has found her Queen." The blood drained from my face a moment. I was not saving her. I was saving the adoptive mother of my son. Okay, maybe I was saving Regina too. I couldn't help but be protective over her. Even from the start I felt like I had a connection with her because of Henry.

"Shut up Hook!" He chuckled more as I re-sheathed my sword. "What do you want Gold?"

"Just to tell you that you'll never make it when you get to land. It's a place where your imagination runs wild and you don't have one." He dropped his cane and vanished.

"He's right Emma. This land will be hard for you since you don't believe. Though, knowing what you've gone through I don't blame you for not having an imagination." I didn't say a word. I know I didn't believe with hope; I needed facts to believe. Before I could say anything the ship started to sway back and forth viciously. We were under attack.

"Everyone to their stations! If you have a weapon, grab it!" I did as Hook instructed and tried to steady the boat but to no avail. Regina was trying to kill whatever was attacking us with her famous fire balls, David was trying to shoot them, and catch one. They snagged one and brought started to pull it aboard. Thankfully, Regina just used her magic to bring whatever it was to deck. I was shocked when I saw a mermaid. But then again, this is Neverland. The storm was drowning out all the sound so I couldn't hear what everyone was saying. The mermaid used a horn and suddenly it started to thunder. As everyone fought the storm got worse.

"It's not the mermaid, it's us." I tried to yell to everyone and tell them we needed to stop fighting but no one heard me. I needed to do something but what? I acted without putting much thought into it. I stumbled over to the side of the boat and luckily David looked over.

"Emma! What are you doing?" I didn't answer him; I just jumped. A moment after I hit the water something hit me hard in the head and everything went black.

Next thing I knew, I felt warmth covering me. I coughed and water came out of my mouth. My lungs hurt as I tried to get oxygen back in them. "What happened?"

"You're an idiot." I chuckled at Regina's tone. When I looked over there she stood with her arms crossed glairing down at me.

"You saved me didn't you?" Her eyes grew wide a moment. "You used magic on me. Thank you."

"If I have to suffer being around your parents, you do too." Regina turned and walked off. Hook steered us towards land and we hit shallow water. We had to scale down the side of the boat on ropes and Regina had a bit of a hard time. I wanted to help her but my body hurt enough already. I'm sure if I tried to help she'd kill me. "I can fix the boat with magic and we can continue with Hook's plan."

"No. You need to save your magic and we need to work together. We're on Pan's land now and he knows we're here."

"So, you want us to be friends? After everything that's happened between us all?" Regina smirked as she stood by Hook.

"No. I know that will never happen. There's too much history between us all. We just need to work together. Be who we are, a villain, a pirate, a hero. We all have our special talents and can use those to find Henry and get home."

"And what's your talent Savior?" Regina's voice had a sting to it. There was fire in her eyes.

"I'm a mother. Now you can help me find my son or leave." I walked up to Regina and got within a foot of her. "You're not strong enough to save our son, but we are." I looked away and turned before I could see her expression. "I'm your leader now so let's go." I turned and started to walk into the bushes. Mary Margaret and David started to follow in tow and Hook and Regina came last.


	2. Chapter 2

The terrain of Neverland was nothing but jungle. I was behind Hook since he knew the land better than any of us. I felt bad for Regina since she had to hike in those sexy heels of hers. "I could've just poofed us up here."

"We don't know what's up here, love. Pan has traps everywhere." For some reason a shot of anger came over me when he called Regina love. "You need to save your magic anyway." Regina huffed and I tried to hold back a grin.

"Miss. Swan, I can feel your smugish grin from here. Please keep it to yourself." I shook my head.

"He's right Regina. We don't know what Pan has planned for us and if Hook says hiking is the best way to go; then we hike. He's lived here before and knows the land." Regina huffed and kept behind me.

"Stop." Hook grabbed David's arm and kept him from cutting through a thorn bush. He explained that the poison he used on Gold was a concentrated version of the poison that comes from these thorns. "We should go this way." He pointed to the left but David insisted on going right. Such a man. They always have to get into a pissing match. Everyone followed David but Hook held back. "Your father is very distrusting isn't he?"

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." I continued through the opening and Hook followed me.

"Emma, I'm not the bad guy here. I want to help you find your son." He was quiet a moment as we stayed a few steps behind everyone else. "You need to save your son and your Queen." I stopped in my tracks and turned to him horrified. "Come now Emma, you don't think I know that look in your eyes when you see her? It's the same look I had…" He fell quiet. I knew he was talking about Gold's wife. Was he right? Did I care about Regina? Care about her more than her being the adoptive mother to my son.

"Swan!" I heard Regina's voice from a few yards away and started to run. It wasn't an 'I'm in trouble' voice it was the 'get your ass over here' voice. I heard Hook snicker behind me as we jogged towards her. We came to a stop when everyone was at the edge of a cliff looking over a dark jungle.

"This is Pan's layer. He's down there…"

"So let's go!" Regina was just as anxious to find Henry as I was. I felt bad for her.

"We can't go in there. It's filled with traps. We need to find a place to camp out and rest." Regina walked up to Hook and she had fire in her eyes again.

"My son is out there! I will not wait idly by while Pan has him!"

"Regina, he's right." I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her from attacking him. She was trembling. "We need our rest so we can be on top of our game tomorrow. We will find him Regina…"

"If you finish that statement with your father's words or another version of them, I will kill you." I snorted. Her expression was great.

"I wasn't going to because, to be honest, it's quite annoying. But Regina, we will find Henry…together."

Later when everyone else was asleep, I couldn't. All I did was tossed and turned because I kept hearing children crying. Finally I got up and looked around camp. When my eyes fell on Regina I could tell she was having a bad dream. She kept twitching. "Henry…" She was dreaming about our son. She did love him like her own. I walked over and saw she was shivering. I picked up my blanket and covered her with it. The blanket was thin but it was better than nothing. When I heard something rustling in the woods I went to check it out. I walked up on a boy.

"Who are you?" He had lighter brown hair and dressed in brown clothes.

"You can hear them too can't you? The others don't." I didn't answer him. "Oh and I'm Peter. Peter Pan." I rushed him; backing him into a tree. I held my knife against his throat.

"Where's my son? Where's Henry?" The little brat just chuckled.

"You've got fire in you. I like that. And he's alive if that's what you want to know." I could feel my blood start to boil.

"What are you doing here?" I let the edge of the sward run lightly against his throat.

"I wanted to see who I was up against. Now I'm going to give you a map so you can find Henry. But only you can find him Emma." Pan handed me a piece of parchment and I opened it to find it had no ink on it.

"It's blank." My irritation grew with each passing second.

"I may not be the best behaved boy on the island but I assure you, I keep my word. On that parchment is a map to find your son, but to unlock it you have to stop denying who you really are." I looked down at the paper and when I looked back up, he was gone. Irritated and worried I took the "map" back to camp and woke everyone up. Regina looked at the blanket confused a moment before standing.

"How do we know this isn't going to lead us into a trap?" Regina stood with her hand on her hip as I sat on the ground with the map laying on the rock in front of me. "Let me see that." I slammed my hand down on the map before she could grab it.

"Pan said I had to figure this out. It has to be me." Regina grumbled and walked away. "How could you figure it out anyway?"

"Magic of course." That was her answer to everything it seemed. Which was sad but helpful on occasion.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Regina. Your magic doesn't have a gentle touch. It might go up in flames." David paced back and forth.

"He's got a point love." Once again, I became angry when Hook called Regina love. I couldn't dwell on that now though.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Regina reached for the map again but I pulled it away.

"No. Pan said I have to do this." I sat on the rock staring at the map. I have to believe in who I really am. "I am Emma Swan, Sheriff of Storybrooke. I used to live in Boston as a bail bonds person. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and put into a tree and was transported to the real world. I am…" I looked up at Mary Margaret.

"And you are…" She's really going to make me say it, isn't she?

"She's what?" Hook looked from Mary Margaret to me.

"The 'S' word." Regina was irritated and impatient. She leaned against a tree that was behind me. "That election was a sham."

"And I'm the Savior." Nothing happened. "What the hell? I've said everything!"

"Is there anything you're holding back? Any small detail at all?" Mary Margaret clasped her hands together and came to kneel beside me.

"This is a waste of time." Regina was right. Regina…was that the one thing I wasn't admitting to? I looked down at the parchment. Could I dare say something about how I really feel about her?

"And I have feelings for someone I shouldn't because I can't have them." Everyone looked at me surprised. I could feel Regina's eyes burning into the back of my skull. Suddenly ink appeared on the map and showed where Henry was. Hook came and looked. He groaned when he saw it.

"My suspicions were right. Pan has the boy in his hideout in the center of the dark jungle. And I always knew you had a thing for me love." I rolled my eyes at the pirate because we both knew who I was referring to. We decided to weapon up before we left to find Henry so I went away from camp to be alone.

"Emma, who were you talking about earlier? The person you want but can't have?" Mary Margaret and David looked at me questioningly. I took in a deep breath and bit my lip.

"It doesn't matter," I mumbled as I started to walk away.

"It does matter Emma. You deserve to be happy and have your happy ending…."

"Mary Margaret! If I hear one more thing about a happy ending I'm going to lose it! I can't have my happy ending because it involves a person who…"

"Neal….I'm sorry Emma. I know you loved him and he's Henry's father." I shuddered at the thought. I loved Neal at one point but not anymore. That died a long time ago. In a twisted way, I was glad he was gone. He gave me Henry but also abandoned me when I needed him the most. I know he had to do it so I could realize who I was but it still hurt. Losing him though showed me that I did find love again…well that I fell in love again. Sadly I just couldn't have said person.

"No. It's not Neal. Can we just leave it at that? I don't want to talk about it since it'll never happen." I could feel myself getting very defensive and more irritated by the second.

"Okay. If you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you Emma." Finally they took a hint. It's about time they did. It wasn't long until I heard another set of footsteps coming towards me.

"So when are you going to tell her love?" Hook came up behind me with an empathetic look in his eyes.

"I don't know. I mean, my happy ending would be me and Regina raising Henry together. But we both know that will never happen." I leaned against a tree and folded my arms over my chest.

"Why do you think that?" Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes.

"I don't know. She hates me for one. And two, she's straight and not attracted to me." He was quiet. When I finally looked at him he had a sideways grin on his face. "What?"

"You sure about that?" I frowned at him. "You don't see how she looks at you. She doesn't hate you but then again, the two of you bicker like an old married couple. Both of you care about Henry and that's what brought you together. She was worried when you jumped in the water. She called you an idiot but then again, it was an idiotic idea." I chuckled. He was right but it seemed like a good one at the time. "Regina didn't have to save you, but she did."

"Just so Henry wouldn't hate her."

"Believe what you want mate but I think she likes you just a little. That seed has been planted and will only grow. From what I've heard, you've saved each other's lives over the years. If she didn't care about you, even a little, she wouldn't have done it." Hook walked off and what he said stayed with me. Did she really like me? Even if it was just a little bit.

"Emma." I looked over and there she was. God I hope she didn't hear our conversation. I'd be mortified if she did. But then, if she did, I wouldn't have to admit it to her.

"Regina, how are you?" I uncrossed my arms and turned towards her.

"Considering the circumstances, decent. Though your parents are driving me crazy." I laughed and agreed. "It would be fantastic if I could cast a muting curse on them both."

"Yes not hearing them constantly be so optimistic would be fantastic. They don't think realistically like we do." It was nice having a pleasant conversation with Regina for once.

"We do think alike. What were you and the pirate talking about?" My eyes got wide a moment.

"Nothing." I looked at my feet and bit my lip. I was NOT about to tell her the truth right now.

"You're lying to me. How did you unlock the map?" She took a few steps closer and I looked up. Our eyes met and all I could think about was how close she was. Her lips were mere inches from mine. All I would have to do is lean in and close the gap between us. "Swan!"

"Sorry. What?" Regina huffed and turned to walk away. "Regina wait," She stopped and turned on her heels. When she raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows I got a chill. Her eyes were always beautiful and they made me turn into that little girl near her crush. Oh God…I was that girl near her crush…shit!

"What is it Emma?" Her hands were on her hips and if her feet weren't tired I'm sure she'd be tapping her foot.

"Can you teach me magic at some point?" She took a few steps towards me with that smirk that made my stomach drop.

"You want me, to teach you magic? What brought this on? Though, the idea of pissing off your parents does intrigue me quite a bit."

"It might help save Henry. I mean, Hook has said that Pan is a hard person to defeat. But then again, magic doesn't exactly set you free I'm guessing." Something changed in her eyes when I said that. "Actually, never mind about it. You can use magic and I'll fight. Though, you do have a mean punch." We chuckled remembering the fight between Mary Margret and her.

"I'm just full of surprises Miss. Swan. But yes, you fight and I'll use magic. I believe between the two of us we can get Henry back. Hook will help since he knows the land. Your parents on the other hand, may not be as helpful. That is if one of us doesn't kill them first." I snorted. It's true; we were all getting irritated with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here's episode 3. Hope you like it!

It seemed like we kept walking in circles so I brought out the map again. "You're kidding me. How the hell did Pan's hideout get behind us?"

"You got us lost?" Regina worked her way to look over my shoulder.

"No. He's moving it. At this rate we'll never get to it but there may be a fairy that can help us. I met her when I lived here. If she's here, she can help us. Her name is Tinker Bell."

"That's a bad idea. This Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Hook, Mary Margaret, and David started to walk away.

"Let's at least try to find this Tinker Bell." I followed but Regina grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Oh so you think this is a good plan because your boyfriend came up with it?" There was fire in her eyes and her voice was slightly choked. Was she jealous?

"Who? Hook? No. What's your problem?" Regina took in a deep breath and sighed out.

"I'm sorry. I just want to find Henry." I could empathize with her on that. I wanted to find out son too. Henry, I mean. Not our son. As we continued to walk through the jungle, Hook, David and Mary Margaret kept ahead of us. Regina was in front of me and I could tell something was on her mind. When she took a left turn for a moment I was curious. "Emma," She came out behind me. "Magic would help us find Pan quicker."

"Hook said it wouldn't work with Pan. His hideout keeps moving." She really was addicted to magic. Granted, it would help but it's better to be safe and do what Hook says.

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about our magic. Like we used in the mines before this whole thing started." My stomach dropped when I remembered that. Not just because Henry was kidnapped but also because I almost lost Regina.

"Even if that magic is pure and extremely powerful, I don't want to chance it. Pan gets pissed when we brake his rules. Like you, I don't want anything to happen to Henry." I could feel Regina's dark eyes burning into me. I had an idea why too. The purest magic is true love and I said our magic was pure.

"The purest magic is true love dear." Her voice was…empathetic? Or at least soft and didn't have its normal hiss.

"I mean magic made between two people. One good and one…not so good." I was quiet a moment. I opened my big mouth so…in a penny in a pound I guess. "Regina, you say your heart is totally black but I don't believe that. I know there is some good in you."

Hiking through the jungle was getting rather irritating and I could tell something was wrong with Regina. It was annoying me that I cared so much about this woman. I mean, she was never really nice to me but I cared anyway. And I kept saving her life despite the bitchiness. "What's wrong? We're falling behind." She stopped and acted nervous. "Do your feet hurt? I can car…" I bit my tongue when she looked my way with a raised eyebrow.

"You should do this without me. Tinker Bell won't help you if she knows I'm with you. And yes, my feet are killing me. Damn me loving high heels." We both chuckled. "Go finish operation Henry and I'll stay here. You can come get me after you find him." Operation Henry.

"Operation Henry?" I walked a few steps towards her as she sat on a fallen tree.

"Or at least that's what I've been calling it in my head." She was torn up inside just like I was and so adorable. She really does love our son.

"I like it." I gave her a small smile. "What happened between you and her?"

"We have a complicated history." I knew that much but I wanted to know more.

"I knew that. You have a complicated history with everyone you meet." She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's okay; it's the truth. I've always had a complicated history with everyone I meet or come in contact with. You should go. You're falling behind."

"I'm not leaving you Regina." She looked at me with a smirk.

"Yes you are. Now go." She snapped and pointed towards the pathway. That was the 'don't argue with me' voice and I knew I should listen. I took something from my pocket and handed it to her. "A poker chip? I never took you for the gambling type."

"I've gambled on you for the past two years." I bit my tongue hard. That wasn't supposed to come out. "Take care of it. If all else fails that will make sure I come back for you. It's special to me and I don't let just anyone even see it. So feel special." I really need to learn to shut up.

"I'll take good care of it." She slipped the chip into her blazer pocket. "Now go." I gave her one last look before running to catch up with the rest of the group.

When we got to Tinker Bell's tree house it reminded me of my place in Boston. It was bare and just a place to live. I couldn't help but worry about Regina. I shouldn't have left her alone. Everyone looked around her house and found nothing. "Wait," I picked up a handkerchief. "This is Regina's." An overwhelming feeling of dread swallowed me. This was a trap. She wanted us away from Regina. "I'm going to kill her!" I shoved the handkerchief in my pocket and all but jumped out of the tree. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started running as fast as I could towards where I had left her. When I saw a blonde woman come out of the woods I drew my sword and held it at her throat. "Where's Regina?" I had her backed to a rock.

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice was strained and she was trying to get free.

"Tell me!" I heard everyone else catch up and draw their weapons. I heard rustling coming from the woods and was relieved to see Regina safe.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. She won't hurt us, but she won't help us either. You can lower your weapons." Her eyes finally met me. "Emma." I huffed and withdrew my sword.

Later that night

I continued to swing an axe Regina poofed into existence against the fallen tree. We needed firewood and I needed some anger management. I did NOT like tinker bell being here and I REALLY did not like the way she was acting around Regina. "Ahhh!" The wood sliced in two and I was on my knees. This fucking sucked. If I had any chance with Regina it was gone now because of that fairy bitch.

"Some one's rather irritated." I glanced up to see Hook walking my way. I stood on shaky legs and used the axe to steady myself. "I believe you've chopped enough wood to last us a week of non-stop fires." He looked around at the piles as I whipped sweat from my forehead.

"Yeah well, better for everyone if I take out my frustration on wood versus…" I couldn't even say her name. Hook gave me an empathetic look. He knew what I was going through. He took out his flask and handed it to me. "Is rum your answer for everything?"

"No but it sure does help." I chuckled as I took a long sip of the brown, bitter tasting liquid. It burnt going down my throat and to my stomach. "Oy mate don't take it all."

"I'm not. Calm down." I gave him the flask back. "So, you going to help me carry this wood or not?" After we carried the wood back to camp, Hook and I sat by the fire. He was cutting a hole in something.

"When are you going to tell her mate? It's killing you that they are over there alone and whispering."

"I'm not. I mean what can I say?" Thankfully Mary Margaret and David were asleep and hook and I were whispering so Regina couldn't hear us. Hook handed me what he was hollowing out. I'm not sure where he found a coconut but I was thirsty and sick of berries. I couldn't take it anymore. Hook watched as I got up and walked towards Regina and Tinker Bell. Their conversation stopped immediately. "Here," I handed Regina the coconut. "It's sweet milk and rum. You can use it more than me at this point. Hook doesn't need it and I am NOT letting Mary Margaret have even a little drop. I will say, it's not as good as your cider though." Regina actually smiled slightly before taking a sip.

"Thank you Emma." She continued to drink little by little. The look on her face as the milky brown liquid burnt down her throat was cute. "And if we survive this with Henry I'll make you a jug of it." I smiled with a chuckle. "Oh," she reached into her pocket but I raised my hand.

"You keep it. I'm holding you to that." I looked over at Tinker Bell who was clearly watching our conversation. "Thank you." She knitted her eyebrows. "For not killing Regina."

"If I did you'd surely kill me. You almost did when you found us together in the woods. You were the first to hold a sword to my throat and last to take it back only after your Queen told you to." She turned to Regina. "You're very lucky to have a knight who's so loyal and protective. I hope you're happy together." I could feel the blood drain from my face and Regina's eyes got wide.

"We're not together!" There was an awkward silence between the three of us. Regina and I had never spoken in unison before. I bit my lip. I wanted us together but I knew it would never happen.

"Oh. You have a son together…" She looked between Regina and I.

"We share Henry…It's complicated." I tried to stay serious but it was hard because Regina looked adorable with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Could've fooled me." I started to turn back towards the fire but Regina stopped me.

"Emma," as I turned around she had a slight smile on her gorgeous face. "You were right. It's not totally black." I smiled and walked back to the fire. As I walked away I heard Tinker Bell tell Regina to remember what she said to her all those years ago. I wondered what that was.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I know I said I'd do a chapter per episode but I had this going around in my head and wanted to write it in. I hope you all don't mind. I wanted a really good SQ moment and some funniness.

**Chapter 4**

That night it was hard to sleep. I kept waking up hearing children crying and having bad dreams. The dreams were about Henry and….Regina. What did Tinker Bell tell Regina all those years ago? And she thought we were together. I wonder if Regina really thought I was interested in Hook or if she was just using that to get a rise out of me. He was obviously interested in me but he knew it wasn't reciprocated. I was glad I could confide in him about my feelings for Regina.

When I looked over I saw that she was trembling again. Like every morning, I got up and covered her with my blanket. I think she realized by now that I was the one who covered her up at night. The sun was starting to rise so I just stayed up. God I wish I had coffee. Hmm. Maybe Regina can poof me a cup or two. I chuckled at the thought of her annoyed expression if I actually asked her to do that. "Something funny Emma?" I froze. What the hell is she doing awake? I turned slowly and looked up at her.

"Hi…uhm…good morning." She had my blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Regina looked gorgeous with her hair all ruffled.

"Good morning to you too." She took a seat about six inches away. "Why are you so protective of me?" Fuck. I'm not awake enough to have this conversation. Nor have I had enough coffee either. "Emma." My attention shot to Regina as I smelt the rich aroma of a dark roast coffee. When I looked over she had a good sized cup in her hands.

"Please for the love of Henry teach me how to do that." She chuckled and grinned. "I don't know why I'm so protective. I guess it's because I know deep down you're a nice person. Or at least not as bad as everyone thinks you are." I kept my eyes on the cup as she moved it back and forth. I was like a kitten with a ball of string in front of it. "Come on…please?" She finally gave me the cup and poofed another cup for herself. I had to resist gulping down the entire cup. Not knowing when I'd have another cup made me savor this one. "Thank you." I took my first sip and loved it. "Wait, is this how you've not had caffeine withdraws this whole time?" She didn't say a word; she just shot me an evil grin. There was a twinkle in her eyes that gave me my answer. "Evil."

"I could take that back, you know." Regina reached for the cup playfully but I held it close and turned away. Wait…playfully? What the hell? I'm not going to risk fucking this up. We were enjoying each other's company and I am now forever in her debt for this cup of coffee.

"No." My voice was small and she chuckled as she withdrew her hand.

"You're welcome." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "I should thank you. You've saved my life a handful of times over the years and kept doing so even after I've been awful to you. I slipped when I tried to be a better person for Henry but you seem to never give up on me, even when everyone else has."

"I don't know your past Regina. I don't know you as the Evil Queen. I just know you as Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke; the adoptive mother of my son." I chuckled. "I think it's funny…we do share Henry. He's both of ours. Technically, I have no legal rights to him but you still let him stay with me. It kills you inside when you see him with me. When we make it out of here, I'll talk to him and see if he'll stay with you some."

"Damn, if all I had to do was poof you a cup of coffee and you'd let me spend time with Henry I would've done it sooner." We both chuckled and finished our coffee in silence.

"Were you surprised when you ripped out your own heart and saw that it wasn't fully black?" My voice was small. I enjoyed our talks but I didn't want to cross the line and make it all go to Hell. Regina was quiet a few minutes before answering.

"I was. I believe Henry has kept it from turning fully black." I looked into my empty cup and wished I could will it to become full again. "And something else."

"Tinker Bell?" My stomach dropped. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Regina didn't say a word but I could feel her staring at me. When I finally looked over she was watching me. Her eyes were soft but guarded. "What?"

"Nothing." She looked back into the woods. "We need to get rid of the cups before your parents wake up and bitch at me for wasting my magic. Though, I don't think it's wasting because coffee keeps both of us at the top of our game." When she took the cup from my hands our fingers touched. There was an awkward silence between us and before we said anything Mary Margaret started to stir.

Later on since Hook and David were arguing again and there was nothing to do I decided to do pull ups. I honestly hated working out but it had to be done and it was something to do. Thankfully there was a branch close to camp that was strong enough to hold. "What the hell is that?" Mary Margaret's voice was a high pitched squeal.

"What's what?" I just hung there and it dawned on me where the waist of my jeans was. "Fuck."

"You have a tattoo? When did you get that?" Mary Margaret's eyes never left my hip where I had a small lion tattoo.

"What's wrong?" David came up and saw it too. "Emma! Where the hell did that come from?"

"An ink gun. Nine years ago. And I have two." Mary Margaret looked like she was going to faint. I let go of the branch and situated my clothes. "What? I'm 29 years old. I'm allowed to have a tattoo."

"Who has a tattoo?" Hook looked at me with a half grin. "Oh really? Emma Swan has a second tattoo? She's not as innocent as people want to think she is. Where's number two?" I pushed past him and headed back to camp.

"She has two? Where's the first one?" Really? Mary Margaret, are you that stupid. I held up my wrist and pointed to it.

"Yes I have a second tattoo. Can we drop the subject now? It's not a big deal." I got back to camp and Regina was staring at my map.

"What the hell are you people arguing about now?" She rubbed her neck and tried to stretch. "God I'll be happy to have my bed back." I wanted to give Regina a neck massage because I didn't like seeing her in pain.

"Little Emma here has a second tattoo." Hook was a few steps behind me. "And her parents didn't know about it until just now. So Swan when do I get to see it?"

"Never Hook." I was getting irritated more and more. It was no one's business but my own about what I do to my body. "Now leave me alone."

"You have a tattoo?" Regina was surprised but it didn't seem to be towards me but towards the subject.

"Yes I do. One on my wrist and one elsewhere. Here," I threw her the small sack of berries I picked this morning. "You need to eat something." I could feel Regina watch me. There was something different about her. She was nervous, maybe? Regina asking about my tattoo didn't irritate me like everyone else. I'm not sure why though.

"Thanks, for the berries." I told her welcome and stretched. Regina wasn't the only one who missed her bed.

"What's the tattoo of; if you don't mind me asking? The second one. I noticed the first when you held me against that rock yesterday." I guess Tinker Bell was timid around me since I about killed her yesterday.

"It's a lion; on my hip." Regina coughed and cleared her throat. I jumped up and gave her my jug of water. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "I'm fine." Regina glanced to Tinker Bell. There was something being said between them but I didn't know what.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay last chapter until the new episode I swear!

Sadly we weren't able to track Pan anymore so we had to stick around camp. I had to get away from everyone and bathe. I felt gross and disgusting from not having a shower in days. Unlike Regina, I looked and smelt horrible. You never know how much you miss pluming and private bathrooms until you don't have them. Finally I came across a small stream that was deep enough to use as a makeshift bath. I had nothing to use as soap but at least soaking in water may help. I brought the blanket I used for a towel.

The water was cold and a shock to the system since it was right before dawn. When I left everyone was still asleep so I figured I'd have at least some alone time. I was glad the water came to my shoulders if I bent my knees a little. Mentally I kicked myself because my high school chemistry teacher told us how to make soap from tree ash, some sort of oil and something else but I laid out that day.

I was in there for a good 10 minutes before I decided I better get out and head back to camp. Everyone would start to wake up soon. As I stood and walked out of the stream I grabbed the blanket and started to dry off. When I was dry and started to get dressed again, my eyes fell on the lion tattoo I had on my hip. I got that when I got out of juvie. The look Regina and Tinker Bell shared after they found out about said tattoo flashed back to me. What was that about? I dropped my blanket as I reached for my shirt and heard a rustle in the woods. A second later, Regina came into sight. "Regina! What the hell are you doing here?" I scrambled to grab my clothes and cover myself. Regina's eyes grew wide a moment as they landed on my hip. She turned on her heels quickly.

"I can ask you the same thing." When I was sure she wasn't going to turn around I started to get dressed.

"Bathing. What does it look like I'm doing?" I scrambled to put my bra and shirt on.

"Getting away from your parents; they are starting to get on my last nerve. And let's not even start with the pirate." She was quiet a moment. "Was that the…lion tattoo on your hip?" I pulled my jeans on and buckled them quickly.

"Yes. I got it awhile back. Why? And you can turn around now." Regina turned slowly.

"No reason. Uhm…which were the berries that weren't poisonous?" I shook my head. She was adorable. Regina definitely wasn't the type who liked the woods. I didn't either but I knew the basics.

"Here, I'll get them. I don't want you eating the wrong ones and dying on me." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Us. Henry. These are the ones." I pointed towards a bush and Regina finally took her skeptic eyes off me.

Throughout the day Regina and I stayed away from each other. It was awkward for both of us. She saw me naked. I saw Tinker Bell alone and it kept eating away at me what was between her and Regina, so, I decided to be nosey. "Hey Tinker Bell?"

"Oh hello Emma. How are you?" She followed as I walked a few yards away from camp.

"I'm fine. Yesterday, when I told you about my lion tattoo, why did Regina choke? And the two of you looked at each other strangely. Why?" There was a slight grin on her face.

"I'm sorry Emma but I can't tell you that. Only Regina can." I huffed and threw my head back.

"Oh come on. At least tell me that y'all weren't…" I didn't want to say lovers. I really didn't want to think Tinker Bell was Regina's type. If she had a type woman wise.

"By no means Emma. We were just friends back then. I tried to help her and she scorned me like she does everyone." I shot her a Regina-like smirk. "Sorry, but how is it that the two of you share a son?" I smiled thinking of Henry.

"It's complicated. She adopted my son after I gave him up 11 years ago. Speaking of Regina, have you seen…."

"Miss. Swan!" I cringed. I knew that yell. That was the get your ass over here yell. I looked to see where her voice was coming from.

"Oh shit….what have I done now? We better go; come on." I started to run in the direction of Regina's yelling.

"You know the different tones of her yelling?" I laughed as I slowed my pace.

"Well the first year of knowing her she yelled at me 95% of the time." Tinker Bell couldn't run as fast as I could but she kept up. "Regina!"

"Look up." Her voice was livid. I looked up slowly and she was hanging upside down, bound by her ankle. "Get me down!" She had to hold one arm over her chest and the other over her lap. Her free leg was crossed over the bound one. I bet she was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. "If you laugh one more time…"

"I'll cut you down hold on. Actually, Tinker Bell, take this and cut the rope that's right there. I'll have to catch Regina so she won't hit the ground. It's a long way down from up there."

"Miss. Swan hurry up!" I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Do you only call me Miss. Swan when you're pissed off at me? I didn't set the trap. Hook did so if anyone came up on our camp they'd be caught. You ready?" I looked up at the frazzled brunette who was glaring down at me.

"I'm going to kill the pirate." She took in a deep breath. "Yes I'm ready." Tinker Bell cut the rope and Regina came towards me. When the rope became slack she turned and when she hit me I fell. "Ow…" As Regina regained the air that was knocked out of her, she leaned up. Just to find that she was straddling on top of me.

"What happened?" Everyone ended up coming from the woods. I could only imagine what was going through Mary Margaret's and David's minds right about now. Seeing their arch nemesis on top of their daughter. "Emma!"

"It's not what it looks like…" Regina didn't move; not that I minded at all.

"It's really not what it looks like." Regina's arms were slightly shaky as she hovered above me.

"Then get off her!" Mary Margaret's voice was a high pitched squeal that annoyed everyone. Regina looked down at me with a sexy smirk. God how much I wanted to kiss those lips of hers. I longed for their touch and they were so close now.

"Thank you." She leaned down to whisper. "Your mother is going to have a heart attack soon. Shall we get rid of her now?" The feeling of Regina's hot breath against my ear and neck made me shiver. I bit my tongue hard to keep from moaning. I loved her weight on top of me and didn't want her to move. If anything I wanted it to continue but when we were alone.

"No." It was the only word I could say. Regina got to her feet and held out her hand. "Thanks." She pulled me to my feet and we brushed ourselves off. As we walked back to camp I realized my ankle hurt like a bitch.

"You're limping mate; was she that good?" I slapped Hook on the shoulder hard. "Ow. What?" He snickered with a grin. "Not my fault you got caught."

"We didn't do anything like that. She got caught in one of YOUR traps and I had to get her down."

"She could've used her magic mate. And if you weren't doing anything, why were you so red?" We got back to camp and I sat down to check my ankle. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled up the leg of my jeans.

"Is it broken?" Mary Margaret came up to me with a worried look on her face. Oh lovely, please don't ask about what just happened.

"I don't think so. I think it's just sprained pretty bad." I held it out so Mary Margaret could inspect it. As if she had any knowledge of these things though.

"Here, I can heal it." Regina came into view as Mary Margaret turned.

"Oh no. You're not coming near my daughter again." Regina got that look in her eyes that said get out of my way.

"I said, let me heal it. She's of no use to any of us if she's injured. Now move." Regina was in Mary Margaret's face and looked like she was about to send her flying. Finally she moved and let Regina pass. She knelt beside me and held her hand over my sprained ankle. "Don't move." I felt that tingling feeling again like on the ship. A moment later, I could move my ankle without any effort. "There."

"Thank you." She didn't say anything to me but her eyes were soft. Regina glared as she passed Mary Margaret and walked off.

Later that night I went out to refill the water jugs and picked more berries. "God I'd kill for a cheeseburger."

"You love her don't you?" I jumped as I knelt beside the stream. Tinker Bell knelt beside me. "Emma."

"What gives you that idea?" I twisted the top back on my jug and continued to fill the others.

"Come now, do I really need to list all the reasons? She's more to you than just the adoptive mother of your child." I bit my lip and said nothing. "Okay, I won't push. But that lion tattoo means more then you realize." I looked up but the blonde said nothing else. She simply got up and went back into the woods. What the hell did that mean?

When I got back to camp I couldn't help but notice that Mary Margaret constantly kept an eye on me and David did the same to Regina. Where they scared that we'd go off and scheme against them? They should thank her for fixing my ankle. Though I wish she would've used a different wording besides 'she is of no use to any of us if she's injured.' The look she gave me after somehow told me she didn't mean it in that way. "Charming if you don't get the hell away from me I'll make you regret being born." I chuckled as Regina threatened David. I knew she wouldn't go through with the threat unless she really had to. "Your father is driving me nuts. If he disappears suddenly don't blame me." She walked up to me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes I can tell. But please don't kill him. He's of no use to any of us if he's dead." Regina closed her eyes and grumbled quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys I am sooooo extremely sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I promise that chapter 7 will be up Wed. or Thurs. And I do have a two shot Halloween fic in the works to make up for this late chapter. Sadly the writers didn't give me much to work with for this chapter so it's short.

_I saw Henry sleeping beside a campfire and Pan kneeling over him. I tried yelling out to Henry but he couldn't hear me. Pan looked in my direction and he looked evil. His eyes were dark and he had a sinister grin on his face. Henry woke up and pan spoke to him. I couldn't hear what he was saying but then he started to play a pipe. That gained Henry's attention and he picked up a pair of sticks. He joined in with the other boys and danced around the fire._

_ "He's mine now Emma. Henry is mine now and you can never have him back." _

"Henry!" I shot up and could feel the sweat running down my neck. I looked around and Regina was staring at me. "Did you?"

"Yes." Both of us were shaken. We startled everyone else by yelling out our son's name. "Pan…he has Henry under his spell. The spell he casts on all of his lost boys." Regina looked down as I came and knelt beside her.

"Regina…we will find him…together." She didn't look up. Her fists were clenched and I saw a single tear drop to her hand. I pulled out her handkerchief and made her take it. "Believe Regina. We will get him back." I'm not sure if I was repeating it to help her or myself believe in it. All I knew was that Henry needed us; he needed his moms to save him.

Later on, once everyone was calmed down from Regina's and mine's dream, I started to draw out the plan on how to get into Pan's layer. "Okay, so according to…" I looked towards Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell." She kept walking around and close to Regina. I knew that they had never been anything besides friends but I didn't like her prancing around.

"Yeah…still weird to say." I continued to explain the plan and showed them how we'd get in after Tinker Bell gave us the signal.

"All you need to do is watch out for the lost boys…."

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina was on edge and was snapping at everyone.

"It's not the sticks you need to watch out for. It's the poison they're coated in. One nick and..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Poison sticks equal death." David was acting odd but I couldn't worry about that now. We had to get Henry back as soon as possible. The dream Regina and I shared had all of us scared for Henry's safety.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you all are." Mary Margaret was her normal hopeful self. Right now I didn't care how annoying her optimism was.

"As soon as you tell me the escape plan." None of us said a word. "You do have an escape plan don't you?"

"It was going to be a last minute thing." Tinker Bell was shocked.

"I'm not putting my head on the chopping block until you tell me how we're getting off this island." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"We'll figure it out." Regina was getting more irritated with everyone by the second.

"No one gets off this island unless Pan allows it." She was right. We needed an escape plan.

"Hook, you've gotten off this island before. How?" David looked towards the pirate who was digging dirt from under his nails with his hook.

"By my ship only with magic Pan gave me through a bargain I know he won't make again. But Tinker Bell is right. We do need an escape plan."

"Never break into somewhere without knowing how to get out." I stood there with my arms crossed across my chest.

"And where'd you get that, in Bail Bondsperson School?" The snarky Regina was back with a new force and it struck a nerve. I didn't know where the aggression was coming from.

"No. Neal taught me that." I saw something in Regina's eyes when I said his name.

"So no one has ever left here without his permission?" Regina broke eye contact with me and crossed her arms. It was a defense mechanism of hers. It was actually one we shared.

"One person," Hook took a step towards me. Regina, as pissed off as she was, still didn't like him near me. "Her partner in crime, Neal."

We walked into what was supposedly Neal's cave when he lived on Neverland. David helped Hook light a torch and as the room lit up drawings were everywhere. I had a strange feeling as I looked through all of his things. Emptiness and maybe anger were running through me. Regina was looking through a trunk but wasn't acting like herself. She had her guards up again; I did too. I let my guards down when it was just Regina and I but when others were awake they went right back up again. "So you think he left a clue?" Mary Margaret was looking through a bag Neal left.

"Let's hope so love. Otherwise we're not getting off this island." When I tried to help Regina go through a truck I could tell she didn't want me near her.

"Maybe he left a clue or a map." I picked up a candle and placed it in a cup to hold it. "Hook, a ligh…" The candle lit on its own. Both Hook and I looked back at Regina who was just turning around. She beat Hook to it. I looked around more and saw a cup that matched the one in my hand. "What's this?"

"A calendar maybe?" Mary Margaret stood and handed it to me. On further examination it had a lot of holes in it.

"Yes, because preteen Bealfire probably made lots of pasta." I tried not to chuckle at Regina's expression. She was so cute when she was annoyed.

"Wait…" I put the two pieces together. "Regina put out that torch." She did and huffed.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night light?" Regina walked behind me to look over my shoulder. I could feel her presence and the heat radiating off her body. Somehow it calmed me but also excited me at the same time.

"No Regina. It's a map. Look up."Everyone looked and the ceiling was covered in star-like dots of light. "He made a map to show the way home. Hook can you read it?"

"No mate. Bealfire stayed on my ship and I taught him many things. One was how to make a map and how to make it in code so only he could read it. He was a very smart and quick learner."

"So this was all pointless. The only person who could read this damn thing is dead." I walked out of the cave in a hurry.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David followed me. "Emma wait. I can't imagine the sadness you're feeling right now."

"No. I've done enough waiting. I'm not sad…I'm pissed. Yes Neal just died but I lost him a long time ago. I moved on and fell for someone else. Just for him to come back and tell me that he never stopped loving me. When I saw him all the feelings I had came flooding back and I don't like that. He hurt me too badly for me to care about him. He will always have a place in my heart because he gave me Henry and that lead me to…." I saw Regina walk out of the cave and thankfully I stopped myself. "I need to think." Even though Mary Margaret and David tried to stop me I turned and jogged into the woods. I had to be alone for a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

After I calmed down a little I went back to Neal's cave. Looking around more I found his makeshift bed. There was something behind it and I needed to see what it was. Hook helped me move the bed away and it revised tally marks. "He counted down the days until he got off the island?" Mary Margaret had hope in her voice but I was about to destroy that.

"No. He counted down the days until he lost hope. He was on the island longer than that." I let out a deep sigh. I knew what he went through because I did the same when I was in foster homes.

"You got all of that from scribbles on the wall?" Regina came up and stood beside me.

"No. Neal counted the days until he lost home. I did the same which means Henry is mentally doing it too. We need to get a message to Henry. We need to tell him we're fighting to get him back before he gives up hope and becomes a lost boy."

"And how exactly are we going to do that with lost boys out to kill us?"

"I have a plan." For once Mary Margaret came in handy. She said we should build a net out of vines and set a trap. Grab one of the boys and get him to relay the message. Regina and I were skeptical of the plan but would go along with it. Her plan was worth a shot.

"We need more vine. Can you and David go get some?" Hook agreed and they went off into the jungle. "Regina, how exactly are we going to get one of the boys to help us?"

"I'm not sure yet but I know we'll figure it out. Get him to trust us and use that to our advantage. I'm sure you've done quite a few cons in your day." It wasn't long until David and Hook came back.

"You're right; you need to get a message to Henry. There's something on the island that will help us but I need David's help retrieving it. You catch a boy and get him to help you while we do our job."

"Be good and listen to your mother while I'm gone. And when you give Henry a message, tell him Grandpa loves him." David kissed Mary Margaret and they got all lovey dovey right there. It was making me sick and I knew it was doing the same to Regina. We waited for a lost boy to come and when he stepped on the mark Mary Margaret released the net and it trapped him.

"Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" He struggled to get free from the net.

"Pan started the war when he took my son. Now you're going to help us get a message to Henry." I kept my sword drawn but lowered.

"But that doesn't mean that you're our enemy." Regina poofed a candy bar into her hand and held it out to the boy.

"What's that?" He looked at Regina skeptically. It seemed like he knew exactly what that was.

"Chocolate. I thought you may want something sweet." Her voice was calm and nurturing. I had never heard it like that before. She looked beautiful in a mothering role.

"We won't hurt you. We need to get a message to Henry." I lowered my sword. The boy looked back at Regina and took the candy bar.

"Why help you?" He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Before he gave into the temptation he turned and threw it away.

"We can help you get home. We can take you back to your parents and off this island. Pan isn't a good person. Look what he's done to you." The boy snickered and shook his head.

"I'm here because I want to be. That's why all of us are here. Pan didn't do this to me. Henry did." I rushed the boy and held him against a tree. My blood started to boil as he tried to talk. "Henry's already a lost boy. He's the most violent one we've had in ages."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret pulled me off of him. "Don't let him get to you." I heard the boy coughing for air.

"Out of my way." It seemed Regina and I were working as a team to get this boy to listen but our plans have failed each time. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to do.

"Why?" But Mary Margaret was clueless.

"So I can rip his heart out so he'll do what we want." Panic covered Mary Margaret's face.

"No. Regina, that's not how we do things." She was right but this wasn't working.

"What do you think Emma?" I knew the look in Regina's eyes. It was the same one in mine. We were going to do anything to get our son back.

"I think we need to talk to our son. Do it." Mary Margaret tried to fight me but I over powered her. "Do it Regina!" Regina turned to do what she had to. "I'm sorry." We both heard the boy cry out as Regina ripped his heart out. I felt bad but it had to be done.

"Having second thoughts?" Regina walked up behind me with that sultry tone of hers. Shivers went down my spine.

"No. Let's get him that message." Regina gave me a devilish smile. "What?"

"We're going to do better than that." She took out a compact mirror from her pocket. "We're going to see him." She turned to the boy and handed it to him. It didn't take long until; somehow, she knew the lost boy was near Henry. "Your family is here trying to find you." Henry must have thought this was a joke; I'm not sure how Regina knew what to say. "No, I'm not making it up. See?" The boy handed the mirror to Henry and Regina came up behind me. We saw Henry and for once I smiled.

"Henry, can you see me?" He looked into the mirror and saw us.

"Can you hear me?" Regina's voice was exactly like mine. We were so relieved to see Henry safe.

"I'm here too!" Mary Margaret tried to push her way in front of the mirror but I made sure to keep it between Regina and I.

"This is a trick." He had the right to be skeptical. Henry kept an eye out for others who could come near him.

"No kid this isn't a trick. This is real. It's operation Cobra Rescue. Or, as Regina likes to call it, operation Henry." Regina elbowed me in the side but I didn't move. "We're coming to get you."

"Something's coming." He looked away and then back. "It's Pan. I've gotta go."

"We love you!" Those were Regina's last words before Henry dropped the mirror. I was relieved to see Henry safe. We gave him the hope he was close to losing.

"Thank you." Before I realized it I had wrapped my arms around Regina in a hug. I'm not sure if it was out of reflex or shock but for a split second she hugged me back. I jumped back with horror clearly on my face. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Emma." The smile Regina had relaxed me. "I'm glad we got to see our son." She said our son. I loved the sound of that. We walked back to where we had camp set. Sadly Regina was behind Mary Margaret. I wanted her near me.

"You think he's okay?" I cleared branches away as I walked.

"Yes he's fine." We needed to get back with Hook and David soon.

"How do you know this?" Regina's voice was annoyed.

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor. He knows we're coming and we won't let him down. He won't give up."

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I know how easy it is to give into the darkness. I just didn't want…"

"She didn't. I did. That's what I'm here for. To reunite our happy family." When Regina said our happy family she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. Before she could say anything else, we heard rustling in the woods. Mary Margaret aimed her bow, I unsheathed my sword, and Regina had a fireball handy.

"Stand down, it's us." David and Hook came out of the woods. David went straight for Mary Margaret and kissed her deeply. I could feel myself getting sick.

"I'm not complaining but…"

"I'm complaining." I had to look away. Regina was as disgusted as I was.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." David told us how Hook saved him from a lost boy but I could tell he was lying. David passed around Hooks flask of rum but when it got to Regina she turned her nose up at it.

"I don't do rum." She walked away and I wanted to follow. She drank rum when I gave it to her. Everyone eventually went away and Hook was left.

"So, did you really save him?" We walked away so no one could see or hear us.

"Does it really surprise you?" He was acting odd.

"Well you and David aren't exactly friends."

"That doesn't mean that your father deserves to die on this island."

"Thank you." I was thankful but when Hook took a few steps towards me I knew where this was going.

"I believe some gratitude is in order." He didn't take his eyes off me.

"That's what thank you is for." I couldn't believe he was actually going to do this.

"Is that all his life is worth to you?" God he is going to do this.

"You couldn't handle it."

"Maybe it's you who couldn't handle it." Now he made it a challenge and I couldn't lose a challenge. Without warning I pulled him towards me and laid a hard kiss on him. I didn't like it at all. The scruff on his face was horrible. I wanted the smoothness of Regina's face. When I pulled back he was breathless. "What was that?"

"A onetime thing. Wait and bring fire wood or something." I walked away before he could say anything. When I got back to camp I saw Regina near the fire. "Hey." She didn't look at me; she just kept staring into the fire. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't know Miss. Swan. Can you?" Yeah she was pissed at me again. Oh joy.

"When I hugged you earlier…did you feel…anything…between us?" She was quiet a moment but still never looked at me.

"The spark you felt was our magic. Magic is made from pure and raw emotion. Both of us being so emotional over finding and saving Henry our bodies don't know how to get rid of it. Therefore, when we touched the magic shot through us. Now go take a bath or something. You smell like that damn pirate." She uncrossed her arms and walked away. She knew I kissed him. Damn it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm a few episodes behind. It's been rough with school lately. Exams, assignments...blah! Here's the next chapter and I promise to catch up as soon as I can!

I felt horrible and guilty so I just went off into the woods to get away from every one. I kissed Hook and to make it worse, Regina knew about it. I'm a fucking idiot! "Damn it!" I heard rustling in the woods behind me and turned; sword drawn. "Regina?" My heart sank. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? I'm just here to get away from your parents and that dirty pirate." Her voice was low and she was pissed. It was that tone where you'd rather her yell at you.

"I'm sorry for kissing Hook …I didn't mean to...It's complicated." How could I possibly explain this?

"How the hell did you not mean to kiss him? A kiss isn't something accidental Miss. Swan." I cringed. Yup, she only calls me that when she's pissed at me; which just made me feel guiltier. Why do I feel so guilty? It's not like we're together.

"It wasn't him who I was talking about when I unlocked the map." I needed to stop. I really needed to shut up now. She looked at me questioningly.

"Then who was it?" Regina took a few steps towards me keeping eye contact. "Answer me." Before I could say a word we heard something behind me. I turned and drew my sword while Regina had her normal fireball. I was slightly relieved to see Mary Margaret come out of the woods.

"What are you two doing out here? It's dangerous to be out near nightfall."

"That's none of your concern." I could feel Regina's eyes tear into me. "I'll speak with you later Miss. Swan." Her voice was a hiss and she walked off.

Later when I got back to the camp, David was trying to make a fire. "The wood is too wet to make a fire." Regina stood and looked at me.

"Come here Miss. Swan. You're going to build a fire. With magic." Everyone looked at me then Regina. She was still pissed so I complied.

"Let's do this." I stood by the fire and tried to focus on creating a flame. Mary Margaret and David sat away from us to watch.

"Focus. Concentrate." Regina took a few steps towards me and stared.

"It's kinda hard when you're talking in my ear." I never took my eyes off the wood.

"Or when the wind blows or when it's raining. Or someone shooting arrows at you." Regina glanced over to my parents a second and then back to me. "Yes concentration is hard, that's the point. Find your anger and focus it."

"No. There has to be another way without going dark." We were both getting irritated at each other.

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability!" Regina threw up her hands and turned her back on me.

"And you're such a monster!" I turned away and started walking her way until she turned back at me. She had that evil grin on her face again.

"Smell that?"

"What?" She pointed behind me.

"It seems, Emma that I've got your fire going." I spun around on my heels and was surprised when I saw a small flame coming from the logs. When Regina and I walked towards Mary Margaret, David, and Hook they were acting suspicious.

"Where are you guys going?" They all looked at each other quickly.

"To go get water." Hook and David spoke at the same time while Mary Margaret stayed quiet.

"What's really going on?" This was when Mary Margaret spoke up.

"Neal's alive!" I heard Regina scoff behind me. Hook and David glared at Mary Margaret. "She deserved to know.

"She couldn't keep a secret even when she was little. I see nothing has changed." Daniel. Regina's first and true love. I forgot about him. I bowed my head. She could never love me. She still loved him.

"Neal's…alive?" Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Maybe." Mary Margaret took a step towards me but I took one back. She explained to me what Hook had told her.

"This is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina paid no attention to them. "And you know this Emma."

"I don't think so. Look at this." She walked over to where some branches had been broken. The dirt looked like it had been scuffed up too. Someone was here.

"That doesn't mean Neal's alive. That just means someone was here." There was silence between all of us.

"You're not really going to believe this are you?" I was quiet and looked down. When I glanced up at Regina she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine. You want to follow the evil munchkin's dirt road go ahead. I thought you were smarter than this." Disappointment was clear in her voice and I felt horrible. Regina turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She stopped and turned around.

"To save our son. Where else would I be going?"

"We need to stick together."

"No we don't. You may be able to risk Henry's life over some broken hearted fool's errand but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting. Emma, a broken heart can make a smart person do the wrong things. Make them lose sight of what really matters. Trust me, I know." Regina turned and walked off.

"What if she's right?" I hated when Regina was disappointed in me.

"Emma, just because it sounds too good to be true doesn't meant that it is. You owe it to yourself and to Henry to find out the truth." She was right. For once Mary Margaret was right. We followed the tracks through the jungle and the silence was killing me. I caught up to Mary Margaret.

"I kissed him." She hesitated in her step a second and then kept going.

"What? Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook." I believe, for once, I made Mary Margaret speechless.

"Oh…Why?" How was I supposed to know?

"I don't know. It had been awhile. I was feeling good…"

"Did it mean anything?" I have a feeling I know where this was going.

"No. It was just a kiss."

"I'm sure Neal would understand." Yup. There it is. She won't leave this alone will she?

"If he's still alive." Mary Margaret stopped and turned towards me.

"Emma, I get what you're doing. You don't want to open yourself up to the idea that Neal is still alive. You should though." Oh God, it was her mothering voice again.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve a happy ending and they always start with hope." But I don't want my happy ending with Neal. Or Hook. I want it with Regina! Neither of us spoke the rest of the hike until we came to a cave. "The tracks lead here. This must be where they're keeping Neal."

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards?" David was out of breath and everyone reeked of sweat. I hated that smell unless it was Regina. Somehow she smelt nice even after we all had to track through the woods. I bet she uses magic to keep from reeking. I smiled to myself thinking of the time she poofed us coffee and we talked.

"Because this prison requires no guards. The Echo Caves requires us to tell our darkest secrets. That's how we're going to get to Neal." Hook continued to tell us about the caves and I got more nervous by the second. My darkest secret was me loving Regina.

"This is ridiculous." I didn't want to go in there. I couldn't tell them that I loved her.

"Don't kill the messenger love." We decided to head into the caves. It was dark and dimly lit. Once we got to the edge of a cliff we saw there was a cadge in the center. It must've been at least a hundred feet across and even if we could make a rope there'd be no way to attach it to anything.

"Emma!" Neal moved and held onto the bars.

"Neal…" Pan wasn't lying. He is alive. My chest started to hurt and ache. I wanted to puke but I knew I couldn't. I refused to show weakness. God I sound like Regina.

"It must be a hundred feet across. There's no way to get to the cage." David loved to state the obvious.

I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now, who wants to start us off?" Hook seemed nervous.

"So what? We spill our darkest secret and sprout wings?" My hands were on my hips. It dawned on me that I was standing exactly like Regina had when she was annoyed with me.

"I don't know. I just know what I've been told." He was quiet a moment. "I kissed Emma."

"You did what?!" David started to freak. Now he acts like a father.

"David now is not the time." Mary Margaret did her best to calm him down.

"I told Mary Margaret. It's not a secret. And it was just a kiss. There is no way that's your darkest secret." Each of them told their darkest secret. Hook told how he loved me. Mary Margaret told how she wanted another baby. And David told about how he could never leave the island. With each secret, a part of a pathway was created. I walked across carefully and knelt in front of Neal

"You okay?" I could feel my shields starting to weaken as I saw the look in Neal's eyes.

"Yeah. Look, Emma…I'm sorry. Henry…"

"It's okay. We're going to get him but we need to get you out of here first." I stood and drew my sword. I started to swing at the cadge but nothing happened. I knew it wouldn't work but I had to try.

"Emma. Emma. Stop!" I stopped swinging and looked down. "You know that's not going to work. It's okay. You can tell me anything." I knelt in front of Neal and stared into his eyes a moment.

"When I heard you were here and a live I knew I should be happy but I wasn't. I was terrified. I knew from the moment I saw you in New York that I never stopped loving you. Before I could take a breath I had lost you again and all that pain came back. I love you; but my secret is…that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead." Silence filled the cave and suddenly the cadge vanished. Neal leaned forward and hugged me tight.

No one spoke until we exited the cadge. "Thank you." Neal's voice was small. He cringed when sunlight hit his eyes.

"We found your star map. Can you get us off the island?" Hook was back to all business.

"We need to find Henry first." There was a tension between Neal and Hook. I knew why but I wanted to ignore it.

"Let's go get Tinker Bell and retrieve the boy." Hook, David, and Mary Margaret started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Neal. I can't help the way I feel nor can I change it. I wish I could."

"I don't blame you Emma. I put you through a lot. But I've got a secret too. I'll never stop fighting for you."


End file.
